Are We Lost?
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: Los pensamientos de Crowley y Aziraphale en el cuerpo del otro durante sus juicios. "¿Y si él estuviera parado aquí en lugar de mí? Así habría muerto, solo, en agonía y rodeado de personas que lo odian"


—Cierra tu estúpida boca y muere ya —

Crowley tuvo que hacer uso de una admirable cantidad de autocontrol para evitar abalanzarse hacia el arcángel y romperle la cara de un solo puñetazo

_Después de todo, no es algo que Aziraphale haría ¿no es así?_

En cambio, le dedico una fría y desdeñosa mirada cargada totalmente de odio hacia el arcángel, una que solo alguien como Anthony J Crowley podía dar, mientras que el otro se pavoneaba de gusto sin ni siquiera darse cuenta del desprecio con el que le miraban.

Cuando fijo sus ojos (bueno, los de Aziraphale) en el fuego infernal que se elevaba frente a él, pudo sentir un vuelco en su corazón. Sabía que el saldría totalmente intacto de ahí pero no puedo evitar que los pensamientos fatalistas prorrumpieran en su mente.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos descubierto la profecía? ¿Así terminaría Aziraphale? ¿Siendo traicionado por los seres en los que siempre creyó? ¿En total agonía?_

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de un juicio, solo una avalancha de acusaciones que terminarían en su ejecución, sin ni siquiera poder decir algo en su defensa. Era algo que ni el mismísimo infierno había hecho. Durante su ya extendida existencia fue sido testigo de algunos juicios en el infierno e incluso ahí se daba la oportunidad al acusado de defenderse, algo que en el cielo parecían haber olvidado.

_Pobre Aziraphale, trabajando bajo las ordenes de estos ineptos, algo más en lo que nos parecemos._

Empezó a dar pequeños pasos para dirigirse hacia el fuego tratando de mostrarse temeroso, mientras que en su interior agradecía por primera vez el hecho de no pertenecer en aquel inmaculado pero insensible y detestable lugar.

_Afortunadamente, después de esto ni Zira tendría que permanecer aquí. Por fin podría estar de su propio lado, sin que ninguno de los dos lados lo molestaran._

Cuando por fin se adentró al fuego infernal sin sentir nada más que cosquillas no pudo evitar regocijarse al ver como los rostros de los seres presentes se trasformaba en una mueca de asombro al ver que el fuego no tenía ningún efecto en el ángel.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer de ahí fue los rostros, principalmente el del arcángel Gabriel transfigurarse en un gesto de horror, mientras retrocedían abruptamente, con temor de los presenciado.

[...]

Aziraphale se quitaba con algo de lentitud la ropa de Crowley, sin quitar la mirada de la bañera donde reposaba el agua bendita con la que planeaban "aniquilarlo"

A pesar de que sabía que todo eso era totalmente inocuo para él, no pudo evitar sentirse algo inquieto ante el hecho del juicio.

Honestamente, le sorprendió que en un lugar como el infierno también se realizaban juicios, algo que lo tranquilizo, si en un sitio como lo era el infierno existían los juicios por supuesto que en el cielo también habría uno, así Crowley tendría más oportunidad para defenderse.

Aun así, sintió un vuelco en el estómago mientras que por su cabeza pasaban varios pensamientos.

_Dios mío, ¿y si no hubiéramos descubierto la profecía? ¿Y si él estuviera parado aquí en lugar de mí? Así habría muerto, solo, en agonía y rodeado de personas que lo odian_

Claro que era consciente de las miradas expectantes de varios demonios que parecían disfrutar el espectáculo, era como si llevaran esperando esto durante mucho tiempo.

_Cielos ¿Era Crowley tan odiado en el infierno? ¿Por qué lo harían? Sé que Crowley puede ser algo pesado, pero no tanto para merecer odio ¿o sí?_

—Demonio Crowley —escucho la voz de un demonio que reconoció como Beelzebub. Había pasado toda la noche repasando varios detalles sobre el infierno y los demonios, así como peculiaridades del mismo Crowley para hacer su actuación más creíble.

_Después de todo, todo está en juego aquí, si nos descubren no solo caigo yo, si no también Crowley._

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se dirigió hacia la bañera, tratando de mostrarse sereno, del mismo modo en el que el pelirrojo actuaria si se encontrara en su lugar.

Se sumergió en la bañera y sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor empezó a relajarse en incluso jugar con el agua de forma descarada, similar a como el demonio lo haría, espantando a los demás quienes se encontraban horrorizados al ver que este no sufría como se suponía.

Luego de varios minutos de ver que el demonio no sufría el efecto del agua bendita, lo dejaron ir. Mientras más se alejaba de ahí más ligera se sentía la opresión en su pecho, al saber que por ahora ya no había nada que temer.

[...]

_Meses después..._

Aziraphale se encontraba acomodando algunos libros en su librería mientras Crowley, que en los últimos meses había pasado más tiempo ahí que en su propio departamento, se encontraba recostado en un sillón.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo fue mi juicio? —menciono el ángel aquel día, después de los juicios poco habían hablado de ello y era algo que había hecho mella en su curiosidad los últimos días.

El demonio se tensó totalmente en su asiento, había evitado hablar sobre el tema todo ese tiempo para evitarle el dolor que iba a sufrir el ángel al saber el tratamiento que le había dado su propia gente.

Crowley... —repitió el ángel, tratando de llamar la atención del demonio.

Crowley sabía que Aziraphale iba a insistir si no se le daba una respuesta así que se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Ángel ... No tuviste un juicio —dijo el demonio en un tono que le recordó a Aziraphale al momento que le dijo que la librería se había incendiado.

—Oh...— el ángel no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, sintió como la poca fe que le quedaba en el cielo de desmoronaba dentro de él.

Crowley se le quedo viendo, tampoco sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sabía lo que era perder totalmente la fe en algo o alguien, pero nunca espero que alguien como Aziraphale tuviera que pasar por eso.

Lo único que hizo fue acercarse cautelosamente al ángel y estrecharlo en sus brazos, dándole total libertad de expresar todo lo que sentía en ese instante. Aziraphale solo derramo algunas lágrimas, una mezcla de decepción, enfado y tristeza, mientras tanto Crowley se dedicó a consolarlo entre sus brazos.

En aquel momento no eran ni un ángel ni un demonio, sino dos personas llenas de decepción y con poca fe.


End file.
